Rayla lama di Bennu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40787 |no = 1404 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = La sua eccezionale abilità con la spada e la sua adattabilità a qualsiasi situazione sono, ancora oggi, oggetto di grande ammirazione. Al contrario, il suo spiccato ottimismo e la sua impulsività non erano compatibili con il quarto Evocatore. Andava molto d’accordo con Owen, e si dice che la loro coordinazione in battaglia fosse spettacolare. Se non fosse caduta in battaglia, sarebbe potuta diventare un punto di riferimento per l’ammirazione e il rispetto di molti diventando un Evocatore Anziano. |summon = La nostra era come Evocatori è cominciata! Se continuiamo ad allenarci ogni giorno, diventeremo sempre più forti! |fusion =Bene, lascia fare a me! Se i miei amati subordinati contano su di me, io devo aiutarli come un bravo superiore. |evolution = “Evocatore Anziano”, che titolo pomposo. Ma devo fare del mio meglio, per il bene di chi seguirà le nostre orme! |hp_base = 6002 |atk_base = 2847 |def_base = 2059 |rec_base = 1935 |hp_lord = 7813 |atk_lord = 3526 |def_lord = 2574 |rec_lord = 2407 |hp_anima = 8930 |rec_anima = 2109 |atk_breaker = 3824 |def_breaker = 2276 |atk_guardian = 3226 |def_guardian = 2872 |hp_oracle = 7663 |rec_oracle = 2854 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Potere trionfante selvaggio |lsdescription = +50% ATT e PS massimi; enorme aumento ATT BB; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |bb = Lama lampo: Caduta dal cielo |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; probabile effetto di riduzione di ATT e DIF per 1 turno agli attacchi per 3 turni; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni; impedisce le riduzioni di ATT, DIF e REC per 1 turno |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def by 20% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Immersione Astinic |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici (aumento danni se consecutivi); prob. notevole riduzione ATT e DIF x1 turno; prob. vulnerabilità a Scintilla x2 turni; barra BB max; effetto prob. riduzione ATT e DIF x1 turno agli attacchi x3 turni |sbbnote = +200% multiplier each use (3 times max.), 600% additional multiplier total, 30% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def by 50%, 20% chance to reduce enemies' Atk and/or Def by 20% added to attack, 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 480~1080 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Eliminazione terra d’ombra |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF per 3 turni; enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento di barra BB e ATT BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 90% Atk and Def reduction, 150% more Spark damage dealt, 50 BC fill each turn, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Ideali del talento |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |esnote = 70% boost |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 40786 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Colpo Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = +50% |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Gli effetti di fine turno si attivano a inizio turno (gli effetti si attiveranno una volta entrati nell’Arena/Colosseo) |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_2_note = +300% boost, anche in UBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = +6 BC |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'impedimento degli effetti di riduzione di ATT, DIF, REC per 1 turno a SBB |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra OD per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = +20% velocità di riempimento |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Alle origini degli Evocatori |addcatname = Rayla Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *30 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB a BB/SBB per 3 turni **'Rayla a differenza di quello che molti possano pensare, è davvero buona come unità. Tant'è vero che con questo set, oltre a BB Mod aumentato, può offrirci anche Riduzione ATT e DIF ai nemici, il tutto con un SBB infinito. Certo, lungi dall'essere Overpower, ma nel complesso, è un'unità molto buona, soprattutto per gli status negati in BB.' |-| Set 2(Alternativo)= *30 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB a BB/SBB per 3 turni *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'impedimento degli effetti di riduzione di ATT, DIF, REC per 1 turno a SBB **'Questo è un set un pò meno "Egoista" che sacrifica un buff futile per il party come il self ATT, beneficiando così di una negazione alla riduzione delle statistiche in SBB. Cosa molto utile contro multiboss nella stessa stanza.' |-| Set 3(OD Fill)= *30 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'impedimento degli effetti di riduzione di ATT, DIF, REC per 1 turno a SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra OD per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Set alternativo, nel caso in cui siate già in possesso di un'unità che aumenti ATT BB, come ad esempio Sirius.' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *30 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento ATT BB a BB/SBB per 3 turni *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'impedimento degli effetti di riduzione di ATT, DIF, REC per 1 turno a SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}